Cuando el cielo y el Mar se separan
by tenoh alexs
Summary: HAruka ha cambiado, ha dejado de amar a su sirena cuando se volvio a entontrar con ella ! TERMINADO¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 1: Es Realmente El Amor De Mi Vida ... De Esta Vida.**

**7/junio/2002. **_Era un día como cualquier otro, se me hacia tarde para verla...no se como esto iba a pasar// _

_// Sabes te contare como me enamore de tu madre y eso que tenia años de conocerla...//_

-Un semáforo en luz roja que calamidad- pronuncie entre dientes; hacia un calor terrible necesitaba tomar una soda, justo lo que necesitaba una cafetería en la esquina de la calle baje de la moto y camine hacia ella.

Mesera - te puedo servir en algo -pregunto cortésmente

Fue extraño sentí la misma sensación que siento con Michiru solo de que una forma mas alegre pero atrevida y fuerte con delicadeza y timidez a la vez fue totalmente indescriptible la sensación que me provoco me quede tan concentrada en ese sentimiento que no puse atención en su pregunta

Mesera - perdona te sucede algo - pregunto con un tono preocupado

Me desperté de mi trance y conteste tartamudeando

Haruka - a a ssiii disculpa me vendes una soda por favor , para llevar-

Mesera - si por supuesto (se dibuja una sonrisa tierna en su rostro como la de un niño que acaba de encontrar un gran tesoro)

Haruka miro un momento en el uniforme de la chica y se percato de su nombre "Nadeshiko" y dijo sin siquiera pensar pues no tenia ni la mas mínima intención siquiera de coquetear con la chica al momento de darle la soda y pagar

Haruka - gracias Nadeshiko ... es un lindo nombre-

Nadeshiko - ha gracias joven -

Mire a mi alrededor salí muy nerviosa del lugar me senté en la motocicleta el aire estaba fresco podía sentirlo como si mi mente se liberara por un instante al esta enfrente de aquella joven

Haruka entonces recordó Michiru ouhh se me olvido por completo ... pero que me pasa tomo su motocicleta y prosiguió su camino a encontrase con Michiru.

En el aeropuerto :

Michiru esperaba que Haruka llegara para despedirse pensó con algo de preocupación °° pobre Haruka creo que no tomo muy bien que me valla dos meses a Italia,°° pronunció en voz alta - pero que le pasa solo son dos meses; eso nos motivo para que me deje plantada y no despedirse de mi-en esos instantes un joven se sentó enfrente de ella, lo miro un instante se parecía a Haruka pero con los cabellos oscuro y ojos de color miel; al parecer era jugador de fútbol soccer pues tenia una maleta que se usan en ese deporte aparte de tener un balo de soccer en una red. El joven se puso a leer un libro y no tomo mucha atención a Michiru cuando hablo sola en ese instante ella se puso de pie y camino unos metros para pedir un café llegaron corriendo Hotaru y Setsuna ---

Hotaru- mama Michiru ... mama Michiru que bueno que te alcanzamos - (jalando aire pues estaba bastante agitada)

Setsuna- que bueno que llegamos a tiempo creí por un instante que no te alcanzaríamos -(entre jadeos )

MICHIRU MICHIRU ... ---se oían gritos de desesperación era Haruka quien corría como si no fuera a llegar se acerco donde estaba Michiru y las demás se inclino parra tomar un poco de aire y luego se incorporo

Haruka- que bueno que llegue a tiempo...espero que te valla bien el curso en Italia que digo bien muy bien - posteriormente la abrazo. Setsuna noto algo en ella pero no le dio importancia (Setsuna llevaba varios meses sin ir a las puertas del tiempo) y Hotaru solo se abalanzo sobre de ella . mientras Michiru noto una cierta frialdad pero pensó que la razón era su partida.

YA EN EL AVION..

°° Voy a extrañarte Haruka no sabes cuanto °° Michiru pensaba con melancolía en su corazón; la azafata le ofreció un jugo el cual acepto cortésmente momentos después el mismo joven que había visto en la sala de espera se sentó a su lado llevaba consigo un libro de poemas el cual noto del mismo que estaba en español

°° no se por que pero ese chico se parece a Haruka pero como si fuera como algo mas que el viento parece estar mas unido a la naturaleza °° pasaron algunas horas en el vuelo cuando el chico se quedo dormido y su libro se cayo aun lado de Michiru, ella lo tomo cerrándolo y posteriormente colocando debajo de su regazo se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su asiento °° todavía falta sietes horas para llegar ... se me van hacer eternas °° de pronto escucho

Joven - gracias señorita (una agradable sonrisa broto de sus labios)

°° Yo también le sonreí ªª -- no hay de que -- ºº se ve que es muy agradable cuando estaba en la sala de espera me pareció verlo algo triste tenia razón es muy parecido a Haruka y a la vez bastante diferente °° en eso se anuncio ---ALTA VOZ--- damas y caballeros debido al buen tiempo que nos acompaña llegaremos en cuatro horas Italia y en dos horas a Turquía como tramite para entrar a Europa de antemano agradecemos su preferencia en esta aerolínea ---

MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPÓN

Haruka - no hay nada en la televisión - replico algo molesta mientras esperaban la llamada de Michiru al llegar a Italia - tengo ganas de salir a tomar el aire me acompaña Hotaru- pregunto la pequeña niña de corta melena negra.

Hotaru - por supuesto papá Haruka, me das permiso mama Setsuna - la ludia se acerco a la sala donde se encontraban con una taza de te en su mano - pro supuesto pueden traerme un postre de casualidad si llegan a ir a la calle numero 10 hay un cafetería en el cruce dela calle con la avenida 3, solo para acompañar la merienda de la noche - sonrió - Haruka le contesto mientras tomaba su chaqueta y sus llaves - por supuesto anda Hotaru trate un suéter. Tan pronto salieron Haruka fue directo a la cafetería no se acordaba por el momento que era la misma de la tarde (ella quería ir al mirador después de pasar por el postre) al detenerse en dicha cafetería que por cierto se llamaba "El recuerdo" Haruka se puso algo nerviosa entraron y volvió a sentir la brisa que había liberado su mente ese mismo día en la tarde. Tanto Haruka como Hotaru se sentaron en la barra Haruka ordeno algo tímida.

Haruka - disculpa me puedes vender un postre de fresa que et en aquel aparador . . . Nadeshiko por favor-

Nadeshiko - si por supuesto (le volvió a sonreír )

Hotaru pregunto con una picara sonrisa de "ya se a quien se lo voy a contar" - ¿quien es papá Haruka? A la pobre de Haruka se le tornaron la mejillas color carmesí y contesto tartamudeando - pasa en la tarde a comprar una soda ya vez que hacia calor-

De pronto lo menos esperado que se podía esperar Haruka una voz conocida y aun que sutilmente suavizada escucho pronunciar su nombre.

Amy-hola Haruka, Hotaru -(la fresca brisa parecía provenir de esa voz que se acercaba)

Amy no la reconoció ya que la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando se graduó de la preparatoria había estado fuera durante cuatro años estudiando en Alemania al parecer tenia poco de haber regresado, Se había vuelto una mujer adulta delicada y de una belleza realmente enigmática su figura se había torna de manera tan perfecta. Haruka al notar su presencia percibió el aroma marino y a la vez tierno del mar; cuando aun no es explorado.

Hotaru- Amy ... hola como has estado- (pregunto llena de alegría ) Haruka se había vuelto a que dar muda no parecía reaccionar ni siquiera con los gritos de la pequeña.

Amy se puso enfrente para llamar su atención y pregunto - ¿Haruka te encuentras bien te pusiste roja y te paralizaste? -(mientras tocaba su frente para medir su temperatura) Haruka deserto de su trance

Haruka-ahh aa hola Amy ¿cuando regresaste de Alemania? como has cambiado joven amiga realmente me sorprendiste -sabes me sorprendiste has cambiado mucho-

Amy - así parece ser en la tarde ni siquiera me viste cuando compraste la soda y coqueteabas con Nadeshiko, que por cierto es mi amiga, mmh je. ni miraste hacia otro lado.-

Haruka - oh disculpame no ... - Amy la interrumpió - no tienes de que preocuparte apenas regrese hoy de Kyoto - no estabas en Alemania Amy - pregunto Hotaru sin dejar de saborear su paste .

Amy - así es estaba en Alemania pero hace tres meses regrese a Kyoto para un trabajo que me pidió mi madre que realizara en una provincia cercana a la ciudad.-

Hotaru -ya veo-

Haruka no dejaba de mirar a Amy como le contaba los años que había pasado en Alemania ...que llamaba su atención de aquella chica que había visto hasta desde su egreso de la preparatoria.

Rato después de la platica se ofreció a llevar a su departamento Hotaru se había quedado dormida en el auto y Haruka s bajo para acompañar a su amiga hasta la puerta del Dpto.

Amy - gracias Haruka no te hubieras molestado con tantas atenciones -le comento mientras Haruka le devolvía su bolso

Haruka- no es nada Amy oye te invito a comer mañana que te parece - no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo la invito a salir y no sé por que pero solo deseo verla otra vez mañana

Amy - mmhm bueno esta bien ... si a las tres y no solo eso, la comida que sea aquí en mi departamento te parece bien - a Amy también le había agradado haberse encontrado a Haruka ella sintió un agradable aroma del viento el mismo que había sentido cada vez que veía esa joven de ojos color esmeralda.

Haruka - si por supuesto a las tres te veo aquí - se despidieron y Haruka no cabía en si, sentía como si encontrara algo nuevo en su vida ..

De regreso en su departamento Setsuna las esperaba en la puerta al parecer algo enfadada ---

Setsuna - donde andaban Michiru llamo haces dos horas y se quedo preocupada...(tomando en brazos a la pequeña Hotaru media adormilada) --

Hotaru - mamá Setsuna no nos regañes ... (mientras se restregaba los ojos ) nos encontramos a Amy -

Haruka -si por favor Setsuna no te molestes se nos paso el tiempo ... por cierto dijo Michiru si iba a hablar de nuevo

Setsuna - dijo que llamaría mañana al medio día por la diferencia de horarios

Pasaron algunos momentos ya en mi habitación no sabia como decirle a Setsuna que tenia una cita con Amy era extraño pero no parecía impórtame mucho su opinión.

_// fue cuando todavía no entendía que me había enamorado ... en ese instante mi corazón se preguntaba si Michiru era realmente el amor de mi vida ... de esta vida.//_

_// Minoru- fue difícil padre//_

Continuara ...

Nota: se que están pensando pero todo es posible o no; mas con Haruka, afortunadamente esto solo es un fic. Simbologia:°° son para abrir y cerrar pensamientos de Michiru, son para abrir y cerrar pensamientos de Haruka, - abrir y cerrar diálogos en Gral.// pensamientos actuales de Haruka y // abrir y cerrar diálogos de la historia que Haruka cuenta a su hijo Minoru Tenoh Mizuno. si hay mas símbolos los aclarare en cada capitulo.

Duda, comentarios, regaños, etc. A 


	2. Sueños en Italia y japon

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 2:Sueños en Italia y Japón.**

**8 /junio/ 2002 **_quien lo iba a imaginar // _

_//Haruka- si que fue difícil pero de todas maneras...//_

EN ITALIA EN UN APARTAMENTO CERCA DEL COLISEO

ºº Donde habrán ido pensé que esperaría mi llamada haa es ... Haruka mas vale que estés mañana ºº así Michiru decidió dormir después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto necesitaba un descanso

Sueño /+ FLAHS BACK+/

Michiru trataba de jalar su maleta eso el joven que se había sentado junto a ella le ayudo para que un maletero subiera su equipaje a un carro

Michiru - muchas gracias -

Joven - no tiene por que darlas señorita - extendió su mano -mi nombre es Akira Tatsumura

Michiru - yo soy Michiru Kaioh

Akira - su nombre no me es desconocido... pero no me acuerdo donde lo he oído antes-

Michiru - ejmhm soy violinista -

Akira -ah por supuesto usted toco con three lights hace ya algunos años para ser exactos 6 .. verdad? Sonrió dulcemente

/+fin flash back+/

Al día siguiente Michiru estaba preocupada rumbo al conservatorio de la CD. de Roma pues había perdido su violín ( stradivarius por cierto) al parecer en el aeropuerto entrando algo apenada esperando que alguien que en el mismo lugar le prestase uno.

Baldinii - OH señorita Kaioh bienvenida (saludo de mano y beso en la mejilla)

Michiru - buenos días señor ... sabe ha ocurrido un problema he perdido mi instrumento al llegar a Italia no se si pudiera facilitarme uno mientras consigo uno propio..- (agachando un poco la cabeza pues nunca le había sucedido tal cosa)

En esos instantes un mensajero llego al conservatorio dejando en recepción el violín de Michiru que iba saliendo de la sala acompañada de Baldinii que iba diciéndole que no se preocupara por lo sucedido

Mensajero-Miss Kaioh ( acercándose a Michiru)

Michiru- si soy yo (el mensajero le mostró un block y su estuche con el violín sosteniéndolo en el otro), es mi violín -a ver la tarjeta que venia adherida en el mismo estuche

"_**al parecer srita. Kaioh olvido su violín en el taxi que viajábamos se lo devuelvo hasta pronto Akira Tatsumura**_" al reverso observo que era una postal del club de fútbol La Roma y que tenia la dirección de mismo club.

Así después de la sesión musical se encamino rumbo del club italiano

°° Que extraño me siento mas que nerviosa de verlo mas que cuando conocí a Haruka OH lo olvide tengo que hablarles °° saco su teléfono celular y llamo a casa.

EN JAPÓN (ya 9/junio/2002)

Sonó el teléfono

Haruka-si bueno ( se ababa de salir del baño para irse a dormí) ha hola Michiru-contesto al reconocer la voz

Michiru - valla por fin te encuentro ¿en donde andaban tu y Hotaru? Parece que no puedo salir un momento por que salen a pasear como si fuera día de fiesta - Haruka solo despego unos centímetros su odio para evitar que los regaños de Michiru no le lastimaran el tímpano, -espera fuimos a compra un postre se no hizo tarde por que vimos a Amy- maldición por que le dije que vimos a Amy comento Haruka - ha la vieron que regreso ya de Alemania- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que le habían cambiado el tema de pronto el taxis le dijo a Michiru que ya había llegado al club - bueno Haruka tengo que irme luego les llamo - Haruka se quedo extrañada pues fue Michiru quien corto la llamada.

Michiru bajo del taxi y entro a las instalaciones del club

Recepción - buenas tardes señorita en que puedo servirle -pregunto la joven recepcionista

Michiru- si buenas tardes busco a Akira Tatsumura al parecer juegan en el segundo equipo del Roma.-

La recepcionista corrigió - de hecho el es una de las nuevas contrataciones del primer equipo...espere un momento en seguida le avisan- tomo el audicular y presiono un botón - de parte de quien-Michiru-Michiru Kaioh-

Michiru se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca para esperar

Recepcionista- señorita Kaioh puede pasar el muchacho que se acerca la acompañara- Michiru siguió de cerca al joven para no perderse.

En campo de entrenamiento en un desnivel donde se encontraba comúnmente los entrenadores se situó Michiru para esperar que Akira le acompañase terminando el entrenamiento

Entrenador- muy bien muchachos tienen diez minutos de descanso- posteriormente hizo sonar el silbato

Akira corrió para encontrarse con Michiru que por cierto le agradaba esa chica ignoraba el por que, pero le recordaba a Anais, pero uno de sus compañeros le jugaron una broma lanzándole un balo en los pies lo cual provoco que Akira cállese justo cuando Michiru se acercaba a el, y este ultimo le cayera encima de ella una escena un tanto embarazosa pues al fina Akira estaba encima de Michiru tocando partes sensibles de ella, la reacción fue inmediata pues Michiru dio una bofetada al joven quitándoselo de encima

Akira- discúlpeme srita. Kaioh no fue mi intención -(mientras se tomaba con la mano la mejilla adolorida )

Michiru - no tienes por que pedir disculpas ... solo fue una reacción natural, pues yo vi lo que paso- (mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba un poco el vestido) después fue Akira quien se levanto para preguntar de su visita.

Akira- y a que debo el honor srita. Kaioh

Michiru - deja lo de señorita para formalidades soy Michiru para mis amigos .. y vine a agradecerte que hallas encontrado mi violín sabe es muy importante para mí, y todo por eso te invito a comer a mi departamento.-

Al chico lo tomo con la guardia baja no creía lo que escuchaba Michiru lo invitaba a comer y su departamento.

ºº debo de estar loca por que lo invito si embargo no sé pero me agrada su compañía es como si liberara todo en mi . .. creo que nunca había experimentado tal sensación. No puede ser si yo tengo a Haruka ... vamos Michiru es solo una comida entre amigos el también es de Japón ºº en eso un joven que venia acercándose a Akira los saludo

Touya - hola Akira hace años que no nos veíamos ...-

Akira - hola Touya como has cambiado no te reconocí en el entrenamiento (lo abrazo efusivamente, lo conocía desde la primaria) pero tu también acabas de entrar verdad -

Touya - así es tanto que no me reconociste ni en el avión ... je je je te quedaste dormido OH (noto la presencia de Michiru en ese momento) hola señorita Ud. Era la joven que parecía estar hablando solo en la sala de espera y también en el avión junto a Akira verdad? -

Michiru se quedo con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza al notar que chico que acababa de acercarse si noto su comentario en el aeropuerto y sin embargo noto el aroma libre de la naturaleza provenir de él como si él fuera su representante tan libre, tan pasivo y tan alegre en su manera de ser el tenia vida por dentro.

Michiru - si soy yo mucho gusto mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh el tuyo es Touya verdad ... Touya que?

Touya -Touya Riuzaky soy de Japón de Yokohama para ser más exactos. Pero espera tu eres Michiru Kaioh la violinista ... es un placer señorita.

Entrenador - Sr. Riuzaky venga un momento sus papeles ya llegaron y Ud. Sr. Tatsumura- grito el entrenador ,

Akira - bueno Michiru ya nos tenemos que ir a que hora nos vemos?

Michiru - te parece bien a las 3 aquí esta mi dirección (le mostró el papel) tu también quedas invitado Touya

-Touya -muchas gracias señorita como gusto iré.. -posteriormente los jóvenes se retiraron Michiru siguió observando por un momento no podía dejar de sentir ese aliento que era el aroma natural de Touya. le parecía un sueño, un agradable sueño de libertad.

EN JAPÓN:

Hotaru - a donde vas tan arreglado papa Haruka (pregunto la pequeña mientras veía la televisión y notar que Haruka se vestía como si fuese a ver a Michiru) tienes una cita -

Haruka - tengo que salir con alguien,,... bueno iré con Amy dijo que quería pedirme un favor - se puso muy nerviosa y mejor decidió salirse Setsuna que estaba en la cocina empezó a preocuparse por lo raro que estaba Haruka.

En el apartamento de Amy

Amy -ya no debe de tardar Haruka, la comida lista, el departamento arreglado yo ..si creo que estoy lista que pero por que estoy tan nerviosa es solo Haruka

En esos instantes se oye el teléfono

Amy - bueno ah hola mama que sucede (Tan pronto su mama le explico la situación el rostro de Amy se quedo sombrío ) esta bien estaré mañana a primera hora en Kyoto -

Amy se dedico a poner la mesa minutos después tocaron a la puerta

Amy- hola Haruka pasa (Haruka llevaba un arreglo floral de violetas ) ay Haruka muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado (Haruka se tomo algo nerviosa la nuca y le dijo)- no es nada son la bienvenida de regreso a casa- Caminaron hacia la sala y Amy le comento algo entristecida - pues parece que no será así, mañana debo de regresar a Kyoto al parecer mi madre me necesita allá, me hubiera gustado verte en alguna de tus carreras pero ...creo que no puedo hacer mucho. Bueno que te parece si comemos ya esta lista la comida.

Haruka - si por supuesto ...oye (cuando dijo esto es por que la había tomado del talle y la beso no pensó si quiera que reacción tendría Amy con esta acción)

Amy que sensación tan indescriptible solo oigo el palpitar de mi corazón, quisiera estar así eternamente

Haruka pero que haces,... no lo sé... pero me niego a separar sus labios de los míos Amy le tomo del cuello aferrándose mas a Haruka mientras Haruka la levantaba y le atraía hacia ella; ambos jóvenes se quedaron tan solo por un instante unidos que para ellos fue la máxima sensación de libertad en su alma y en su corazón. Momentos después se separaron y extrañamente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Amy - vamos al comedor te serviré en un momento- le guió tomándole de la mano

Haruka - si hule delicioso- (con una extraña mirada de felicidad )se acerco a ella tomándole del talle por la espalda como si de repente fuesen marido y mujer. Haruka saboreo la comida de Amy le pareció deliciosa y nuevamente cuando Amy llevaba los trastos al lava trastos Haruka llego por la retaguardia no dejándola ir y la volvió a besar, no querían separase; Haruka paso la tarde y la noche en casa de Amy.

En Italia:

Tocaron a la puerta del departamento

Michiru - enseguida voy ha hola Touya y Akira donde esta? - (al notar que otro joven no venia)

Touya - lo llamaron me dijo que me alcanzaría cuando terminara ... no ha de tardar entrando al recibidor)

Michiru - sabes es que aquí no se como pedir las cosas todavía, aparte de tener un nombre distinto y no tengo nada listo que ofrecerles - Touya miro un momento por la ventana - pues en lo que llega Akira vamos al supermercado y conocemos un poco como se pide las cosas. Así ambos decidieron salir al súper en eso una llamada entro a la contestadota de Michiru

Grabadora- por el momento no puedo atender tu llamado por favor deja tu nombre y numero telefónico y yo me comunicare contigo- pitt

Akira -Michiru Touya por favor discúlpenme me llamaron del hospital Anais despertó del coma tengo que salir para allá. Los veré luego.

En el supermercado Michiru y Touya iban jugando como niños pequeños he iban escogiendo los comestibles para hacer la comida al salir notaron que estaba la lluvia Touya traía su gabardina se la puso y cubrió a Michiru mientras caminaban rumbo al departamento °° su aroma es tan agradable es como sentir a la tierra hablarme °° Michiru imagino por un momento estar en las verdes áreas de Okinawa y observando el mar

Touya - te sientes bien Michiru (pues lo había tomado del brazo )

Michiru - si por supuesto - ya en el departamento Michiru no noto que en la maquina contestadota había mensajes se fue a secar y le ofreció una toalla a su acompañante, no hubo mucho dialogo pues después de cenar solo miraron por la ventana la vista nocturna de la ciudad en el reloj marcaban las 9:32 de la noche

Touya - parece que Akira no pudo venir -

Michiru - así parece ser (giro un poco la cabeza y miro el teléfono y vio que había llamadas) hay pero que descuido de mi hay llamadas - regreso la cita

Pitt - Akira -Michiru, Touya por favor discúlpenme me llamaron del hospital Anais despertó del coma tengo que salir para allá. Los veré luego.

Michiru - al parecer es el único mensaje (suspiro aliviada) por cierto quien es Anais.

Touya - es la esposa de Akira, ella vino a Italia hace tres días pero tuvo un accidente y estaba en el hospital, yo llegue y él me comento hoy en el entrenamiento que en cuanto llego fue para allá después de dejarte en el Dpto. oye que fue ese suspiro de alivio- se percato del gesto de Michiru.

Michiru - pues fue por la noticia a nadie le agrada tener un ser querido en el hospital, me alegro por Akira; que te parece si lo acompañamos

Touya - si por supuesto- saliendo rumbo al hospital

En Japón :

Setsuna utilizo su cetro par viajar a las puertas del tiempo al parecer necesitaba saber que sucedía le preocupaba la situación de Haruka y también Michiru comúnmente llamaría a cada rato pero no lo hacia

Nota: se que no les grada para nada la idea de este fic de antemano disculpas (si supieran los que tengo escritos en mis cuadernos no lo creería)

Duda, comentarios, regaños, etc. A alexistenohharukamichiru.


	3. Cap3 dos meses

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 3:Una vida de dos meses**

_// 9/junio/ 2002 fue la experiencia mas excitante, no creí sentí tal sentimiento de amor //_

_//Haruka -fue la primera vez que tu madre y yo nos amamos //_

En la mañana Haruka percibía el nuevo aroma marino que le animaba a nunca separarse es mas ni siquiera despertar de su sueño sobre u pecho Amy dormía y descasaba en el viento que parecía su nuevo hogar ambos disfrutaba estar juntos

me desperté y era una sensación extraña, inigualable en verdad; la mire me parecía el ser mas bello ... mas bello pero... y Michi fue interrumpido por unas palabras tan simples pero que solo saber de quien provenían era mas que suficiente para empezar el día con dicha.

Amy - buenos días Haruka -(mientras besaba, no apenas si rozaba sus labios muy dulcemente con los de Haruka) Haruka simplemente la rodeo con sus manos su cintura subiendo lentamente hacia su espalda bajando por sus hombros, sus brazos llegando a su cadera y posteriormente besándola no se separo de ella en toda la mañana.

En las puertas del tiempo: siglo XXX

Setsuna observaba las corrientes temporales del tiempo se percato de Haruka con un niño idéntico a Haruka solo que con el cabello azul oscuro, luego vio un accidente automovilístico y un encabezado del periódico "**El Famoso Futbolista Japonés Touya Riuuzaky Y Su Esposa La Famosa Violinista Michiru Kaioh de Riuuzaky, Fallecieron Este Sábado En La Carretera De Jehová / Roma, En Italia. Les sobreviven sus dos hijos **" los subsecuentes subtítulos decían que al parecer un conductor en estado inconveniente provoco la tragedia al atravesarse sin precaución, la fecha de dicho periódico era 23 de enero del 2011. Setsuna se llevo la mano a la boca esperando que le futuro que estaba viendo no fuera el que se estaba formando.

Setsuna - no puede ser por que se están separando - en esos instantes un figura conocida por ella le habla mientras se acercaba

Pequeña dama - como has estado Sailor Plut o perdon Setsuna Meioh (cuando empezó a correr hacia a ella)

Tanto Setsuna y Rene se abrazaron

Setsuna - pequeña dama que haces por aquí ... y la Neoreina

Rene - estaba esperándote mi mamá me dijo que viniera para llevarte con ella

Setsuna - acaso la Neoreina me espera

Rene - mhjem si bueno vamos Plut - Setsuna siguió intrigada a la pequeña pues no sabia que pensar

En el palacio 2016

Neoreina Serena - bienvenida Setsuna como ha sido el viaje (serena se acercaba para abrazarla )-

Setsuna - he estado muy bien Neoreina - en ese instante alguien se acerco Setsuna no creía a quien estaba viendo era Seiya y venia con un atuendo real y cargando a Chibi chibi era un total desconcierto para Setsuna.

Seiya - como estas Setsuna - rene se acerco corriendo y gritando - hola papá cuando regresaste de tu viaje

Setsuna no encajaba en ese momento provocándose un desmayo

Ya en una habitación pasadas algunas horas Setsuna recobro el conocimiento noto la presencia de alguien mas no la distinguía pues estaba en la ventana y la luz no le permitía distinguir la silueta

Lady Mercury - supongo que soy parte de la razón por la cual la Neoreina te ha mandado llamar (acercándose a la luz) es por que llegaste a la puertas del tiempo

Setsuna - tu parte de la razón por la cual la Neoreina me trajo de las puertas - dijo un tanto sorprendida en ese instante tocaron la puerta

Lord Urano - se puede pasar - al parecer no venia solo, lo acompañaba la Neoreina Serena

Setsuna nuevamente se llevo la mano a la boca no podía cree que veía Haruka como un hombre

Serena - creo que deberías sentarte Setsuna (Haruka se acerco a lady Mercury) Uds. por favor pueden retirarse necesito hablar a solas con Lady Plut- ambos asintieron y se retiraron

Neoreina Serena -supongo que estas sorprendía por verme a mi al lado de Seiya y a Amy junto a Haruka y sobre todo lo que viste en el flujo del tiempo - comento mientras ayudaba a Setsuna a ponerse una bata y levanterse para ver por la ventana

Setsuna - que esta sucediendo su majestad - se toco la frente y miro hacia la ventana ambas miraban como rene jugaba con Seiya, Chibichibi y un niño el mismo que había visto en el flujo temporal

Serena- sabes Setsuna se que trataras de intervenir en los asuntos de Haruka y Michiru lo cual no deberías de hacer ya que cada quien que esta aquí crea su propio futuro - en eso una niña no mayor que Minoru, ella tenia ojos azules y cabellos negro y el otro niño que también se acercaba parecía de dos años mayor que Minoru, de cabello aguamarina y ojos violeta empezaron a jugar con los que se encontraba ahí; se oyó una voz.

Lady Saturn - Poseidón y Nerea es hora de estudiar- grito una joven de cabello largo

Setsuna - perdone su majestad pero esa chica es Hotaru?-

Serena- así es Plut - en eso los niños gritaron

Poseidón y Nerea - si tía hasta pronto señor Seiya luego jugamos Minoru - grito esto ultimo Nerea al ver el rostro de la niña Setsuna no podía creerlo era idéntica a Michiru

Serena - muchas cosas pasaron después que galaxia quiso destruir al mundo; Michiru y Haruka se distanciaron, se encontró al hermano perdido de Hotaru y se supo también que había sido miembro del antiguo milenio, Darien y yo rompimos me case con Seiya, y curiosamente Michiru se enamoro de Touya quien resulto ser el hermano de Hotaru. Sabes creo que debes dejar que cada quien forme su propio destino aun que me agradaría que Lady Neptune no muriese; pero creo que Seiya tiene razón hay cosas que deben de pasar y otras no y morir es lo mas natural; mas cuando nada interviene en eso. Entiendes Lady Plut

Setsuna - su majestad acaso yo intervendré -

Pregunto sin dejar de mirar el jardín

Serena- tu dime es la razón por la cual viajaste de nueva cuenta a las puertas siendo que tenias permiso de falta a menos de una causa justificada.

Setsuna se sintió avergonzada a decir verdad ella tenia intenciones de intervenir miro por la ventana nuevamente y vio como Haruka recogía en brazos a Minoru pasaron muchas cosas que Setsuna no podía creer lo que se formaba.

Serena - creo que debes volver al pasado y seguir la vida que has deseado ... sé que no es tan sencillo como se dice pero cada cual es dueño de su propio camino así como ahora tú lo eres - estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Setsuna se quedara pensativa

Serena - tu sabes lo que debes de hacer solo has lo correcto Setsuna la miro de repente

Setsuna- así lo haré mi reina - ambas sonrieron y sabían entre ellas que de seguro habría un cambio.

En el pasillo del palacio una chica de cabello negro largo ligeramente rizado corría, Setsuna salía a ver a Lady Venus y Lady Mars pues deseaba conocer al recién nacido de Lady Venus en eso la joven que venia corriendo le grito si mesura alguna - Lady Plut ...espérame mama Setsuna - grito Hotaru; Setsuna la vio y la abrazo como aquella niña que siempre mimaba a escondidas de Haruka y Michiru.

Mientras tanto en el presente: en Kyoto

Una joven pareja bajaba del tren y se disponía a parar un taxi

Haruka - taxi - grito llevaba una maleta y en la otra mano a su novia

Amy - Haruka estas seguro de lo que hacemos con un rostro un tanto preocupado

Haruka - por supuesto nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago, aun que debo confesarte (tomando la del talle y atrayéndola hacia el ) que nunca pensé que desearía estar contigo-

Amy - y Michiru no piensa que dira ella -

Haruka - se que debo de hablar con ella pero por el momento ni ella misma me ha llamado y eso me preocupa además Setsuna viajo a las puertas del tiempo y Hotaru se quedo en casa de serena- tomo su maleta pues un taxi les hizo la parada al llegar a la casa donde se hospedaba su madre

Mama Amy - hola hija que bueno que llegas a hola Haruka - noto la presencia de Haruka , la mama de Amy siempre le había agrada Haruka y nunca supo que Haruka era una chica siempre pensó que era un hombre.

Amy - hola mama creo que te sorprendí - y sin mas ni más Haruka se acerco

Haruka- disculpe señora pero quiero pedirle algo ...(un tanto sonrojado Haruka hablo) quiero pedirle que me deje cortejar a Amy - Amy fue la mas sorprendida pues no esperaba tal cosa de Haruka

Mama Amy - que? Disculpa pero no tenias novia esa joven tan agradable Michiru creo -

Haruka - pues creo que la relación termino .. de hecho no solo quiero formalizar mi relación con su hija quiero pedirle su mano - tanto madre he hija quedaron mudas Amy no podía creer lo que Haruka le propuso en esos momentos; Haruka saco un anillo en forma de olas y formado por diamantes azules y blancos

Haruka- Amy quieres casarte conmigo?-

Amy- pero Haruka estas seguro -

Haruka- se que no es lugar mas romántico pero no quiero perder tiempo quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida-

Amy no podía creerlo deseaba con todo el corazón gritar que si pero y Michiru. Su decisión fue - si Haruka acepto cuando tu quieras nos casamos -

Mama Amy - hija estas segura?- Amy se acerco a Haruka y esta le puso el anillos en el dedo- por supuesto madre nunca estuve tan segura.

//_tu abuela entonces me abrazo y entramos a la casa decidimos descansar y en la cena tu madre me pregunto que cuando había comprado el anillo a lo que yo le respondí ---el mismo día en que te vi en el bar_ --- //

así pasaron los dos meses Amy y Haruka en Kyoto las noticias de que Haruka Tenoh salía con otra joven no se hicieron es espera serena y las demás chicas se preocuparon por notar que la nueva joven era Amy y no solo llegaban noticias de Italia de Michiru **"** **La Famosa Violinista sale con conocido Jugador de Soccer de Origen Japonés "** incluso serena empezaba a tener problemas con Darien

mientras en Italia :

Michiru también se acercaba cada vez mas a Touya salía junto a Akira y Anais. Touya se le había declarado a Michiru y ella acepto ser su novia

Estaban pasando cosas que nadie se imaginaba Setsuna en el futuro y sus amigas parecian haberse separado para siempre...

Continuar...

Reclamos dudas comentarios ...


	4. cap 4 El cristal de plata emerge

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 4: Cuando la vida de todos cambia "El cristal de plata emerge del corazón de Serena".**

**7/Agosto/2002. ** fueron dos meses inolvidables en los medios anunciaban nuestra boda y no éramos los únicos también Michiru y Touya se anunciaba su noviazgo cuando leí eso en los periódicos sentí como un peso se me quitaba de encima//

En Italia :

Touya había solicitado permiso para viajar a Japón con Michiru, Akira y su esposa Anais que por cierto se encontraba ya recuperada de su hospitalización, también les acompañaban, el reto pedir la mano de Michiru a Serena y Darien (Michiru ignoraba que serena y Darien habían terminado ) era difícil de creer que encontrarían a todos con un destino diferente

En el avión Michiru iba nerviosa no sabia como decirle a Haruka que en su corazón; una nueva forma de amar se había formado en eso la azafata se acerco a Touya y ella

Azafata- disculpe señorita desea leer algo las noticias, deportes alguna revista?

Michiru giro para ver las revistas y no podía creer lo que veia y leía en varias de ellas noto las fotografías de Amy y Haruka anunciando su compromiso y próxima boda. De sus ojos un par de lagrimas rodaron °° Haruka creo que termino todo verdad ...lamento tanto todo Haruka °° Michiru creía que sus fotos con Touya había orillado a Haruka a salir con Amy lo cual por supuesto no era así.

Touya al notar sus lagrimas - que sucede querida? Te encuentras bien?

Michiru se limpio las lagrimas y mostró la revista - creo que Haruka se esta refugiando- comento un tanto triste

Touya quiso pensar que Michiru ya no amaba a Haruka - aun amas al corredor Michiru?-

Michiru le beso fugazmente en los labios - no eso termino pero ten en cuenta que no termine con Haruka y hecho de que se anunciara nuestro noviazgo puede ser que le halla orillado a anunciar una boda tan repentina con una amiga mía no quisiera que arruinara su vida y la de ella.-

En Japón:

En casa de serena estaba muy triste pues su relación con Darien había terminado y él fue hacer un trabajo a Londres en eso mientras ella veía unas fotos sonó el timbre

Serena - espere un momento quien es? - al abrir la puerta vio que era Seiya

Seiya - hola bombón como has estado ... pero que te pasa? Noto su cara sombría y con una leves lagrimas en los ojos. Serena solo se abalanzo sobre el quería desahogarse parecía caído del cielo.

Minutos mas tarde ya hablando pregunto Seiya

Seiya - entonces rompiste con Darien solo por que saliste en unas fotos de esta revista (había una revista que señalaba sobre la mesa no había visto la portada )-

Serena- si lo hice sin consultarle pero le pedí disculpas la fotos solo muestran sencillos trajes de baño y no quiso escucharme dijo que como podía una futura reina hacer ese tipo de trabajos y por dinero

Seiya - te pagaron no eran un fotógrafo profesional.-

Serena - si por supuesto además Amy me acompaño en cuanto regreso de Kyoto

Seiya - pues lo siento por Darien creo que debería estar mas de acuerdo con tu actos y ¿ por que necesitas dinero?- empezó a ojear la revista

Serena - voy a ser madrina de anillos de Amy pues se va a casar - dijo algo nerviosa y fue interrumpida por Seiya con un asombroso

Seiya- QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEE? Pero que esto es una broma o que sucede?-leyendo en voz alta - "**El Famoso Corredor De Autos De Formula 1 Haruka Tenoh Contraerá Nupcias El Próximo 4 Septiembre En La Catedral Central De Kyoto" **- los subtítulos dicen- la futura señora Tenoh no será Michiru Kaioh, sino una joven doctora muy famosa en Alemania, también de origen japonés; la señorita Amy Mizuno.

Seiya - no puedo créelo dime que esta pasando serena

Serena- la verdad sé menos que tu Seiya; Amy solo no dio la noticia hace algunos días antes de salir en los periódicos el mismo día que salía publicada la noticia de su boda salió lo del noviazgo de Michiru con el futbolista.

Seiya - vemos a ver a Amy quiero que me cuente mas -

Serena -en serio quieres ir Haruka y tu no se llevan del todo bien aun terminaron siendo amigos hace años-

Seiya - déjame intentar bombón y te invito un postre que te parece- el rostro de serena se ilumino por un instante y acepto su propuesta

En el Dpto. de Amy:

Amy mostrando un vestido casual de color azul marino a Haruka - crees que este vestido se vera bien para una noche en puerto escondido México halla hace calor -

Haruka en la cama veia la ropa que le había regalado varias amistades a Amy y comento sacando una ropa interior - yo creo que hará mucho calor y creo que será mejor que te pongas esto todas las noches en nuestra luna de miel - colocándolo sobre su pecho de Amy quien se sonrojo- no creo que sea necesario - contesto ella rodeando con su brazos el cuello de Haruka. En eso sonó el timbre la televisión en la sala estaba encendida Amy se dirigió a la puerta - quien es? - pregunto doblando su vestido y dejándolo en la sala

Serena- soy yo Amy serena te tengo una sorpresa-al abrir la puerta encontró a Seiya con serena

Amy - hola Seiya cuando regresaste de tu planeta

Haruka se acerco preguntando- quien es Amy? Al notar la presencia de Seiya Haruka saludo como si fueran viejos amigos- como estas es Seiya bienes a reconquistar a serena?

Seiya se quedo con una cara de asombro que serena lo condujo al sillón confundido por la acción de Haruka

Amy- a que debo su llegada Seiya?

Seiya - me pueden decir si pensaban casarse sin mi presencia (lo dijo en tono bromista ) además si Haruka vengo a pedirte la mano de serena y pueda ser mi novia aun que aun no me a contestado - replico.

Amy- desean algo de tomar? serena miro el vestido de bodas que estaba en un maniquí frente a la puerta del estudio serena y Seiya se acercaron a verlo

Serena - Amy tu vestido esta precioso - Seiya coloco atrás a serena del vestido mientras Haruka se acercaba Seiya comento- tu también te ves linda de novia - a lo que Haruka agrego- es cierto cabeza de bombón si no fuera por que voy a casarme y que el joven Seiya no estuviese aquí ten por seguro que te robaría - serena se ruborizo y Amy llego con unos vasos con limonada - ya te oí Haruka Tenoh - Haruka se acerco tomándola de la cintura - por supuesto que si hubiera visto la cara de Amy enfadada no me atrevería a tanto- pasaron la tarde serena y Seiya escuchando como Amy y Haruka se habían enamorado.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

Raye hablaba con lita mina sobre Amy y Haruka y que Michiru le había pedido a Raye que fuera por ella al aeropuerto.

Raye - que debo hacer Michiru quiere que la traiga y que ustedes traigan a Amy y a Haruka quiere hablar con ellos -

Lita - creo que no solo será reunión entre ellos creo que todos debemos esta aquí pero y Hotaru -

Mina - creo que lita tiene razón Setsuna salió de la ciudad y Hotaru se estaba quedando con lita -en eso un resplandor apareció cerca de la entrada principal el templo del el salía una joven de tez morena clara y cabello largo era Setsuna, las jóvenes observaron con asombro.

Setsuna - como han estado chicas... oye venus lindo bebe será un digno Lord Venus - mina solo se quedo con un signo de interrogación en el rostro mientras las demás su cara era de espanto

Raye -Setsuna donde habías estado han pasado muchas cosas por aquí durante dos meses y sin tu presencia - se acerco con escoba en mano

Setsuna - si se lo que ha sucedido ... por cierto lita gracias por cuidar a Hotaru por mi -mina interrumpió casi gritando como histérica - oye Setsuna como de "que lindo bebe"

Lita- mina cállate por favor Setsuna dinos que sucederá serena termino con Darien y Haruka y Amy se van a casar -

Setsuna empezó a relata su viaje a Tokio de cristal pasaron aproximadamente 27 minutos cuando Raye grito- que lo olvide por completo mina por favor llama Amy y dile que venga con Haruka aquí mientras lita tu ver por Hotaru y serena y yo y Setsuna iremos por Michiru al aeropuerto tenemos muchos asuntos que aclarar con lo que nos acabas de contar- mina seguía persistente en saber lo que Setsuna había querido decir con bebe- Setsuna luego me aclaras sobre el bebe - lita la jalo y dijo- que luego te diga hay asuntos que atender

Ya en el aeropuerto

Había aterrizado el avión procedente de Italia donde venia Michiru con Touya Akira y Anahis, una azafata llamo a descender a los pasajeros y cual fue su sorpresa de Michiru el aeropuerto lleno d reporteros esperando declaraciones de la joven violinista y su nuevo noviazgo

Reportero1- señorita Kaioh que paso con su novio ... el corredor de autos Haruka Tenoh -

Michiru al igual que Touya y sus acompañantes quienes iban escoltados alcanzo a decir -- aclarare sus dudas próximamente por el momento no hay mas declaraciones -

En la televisión en la sala de Amy transmitía la llegada de Michiru entonces serena Seiya Amy y Haruka pusieron atención al escuchar la noticia-

Reportera2-La violinista Michiru Kaioh regresa después de dos meses en Italia y con una sorpresa tiene nuevo novio nada mas nada menos que el joven jugador de soccer Touya Riuuzaky... que habrá pasado con Haruka acaso su repentina boda con la joven doctora tiene algo que ver con el noviazgo de Michiru con Touya-

Haruka se sentó diciendo- tontos ellos no saben nada -serena se sentó junto a el diciendo - tienes razón será mejor ir a tu departamento seguramente Michiru ira ahí tiene mucho de que hablar - en eso sonó el teléfono de Amy quien contesto- si bueno hola lita que sucede ... si esta aquí conmigo ... aja si los llevare conmigo (colgó el audicular y comento - era lita dijo que raye quiere vernos en el templo Hikawa pero serena que te sucede - serena se había oprimido el pecho repentinamente y empezó a sudar frió Haruka la levanto y la llevo a la habitación de Amy - Amy que tiene-- pregunto Seiya visiblemente preocupado - Amy atino a decir- Haruka llama por favor a una ambulancia Seiya llama a casa de raye y diles que serena se puso mal

Lo sucedido con serena

"al esta junto a Haruka serena y Haruka experimentaron una visión del milenio de plata vieron al hermano de Hotaru Ariel hablar con Michiru y despedirse y en otro lado del palacio Amy y Haruka se despedían parecían saber como nunca volverían a verse la batalla con el Megaverso ya había iniciado, fue cuando Uranus y Neptune pelearon juntas y nació el amor entre ellos; se preguntaron pero por que vieron esto después el cristal de plata apareció y solo dijo ----el deseo que tienes para tus amigos será una vez cumplido solo una vez por generación----"fue cuando serena sé oprimió el pecho.

De repente del corazón de serena emergió el cristal de plata he hizo aparecer a Haruka quien se encontraba en la sala frente cerca de la cama donde serena estaba flotando parada un raro destello plateado y de el una voz dijo-el deseo que la heredera del trono de plata, de verte feliz sea cumplido un destello plateado cubrió a ambas jóvenes cuando Amy y Seiya se acercaron la luz les impedía ver que sucedía, serena salió del resplandor con el cabello desatado, su cabello se había tornado plateado y cayo sobre la cama mientras Haruka tenia un traje como el de Endimión solo que en tonos plateados y azules mas de repente cuando cayo al suelo nuevamente cambio de atuendo de traje azul y blancos su tono de cabello había aclarado ligeramente. Amy y Seiya se acercaron para ver como se encontraban entonces Seiya sugirió:

Seiya - Amy será mejor que ellas vengan aquí no sabemos que paso con ellos dos yo llevare a Haruka al cuarto de tu mama-

Amy - esta bien recostare a serena -

En el aeropuerto "área de estacionamiento"

Raye baja de su auto con Nicolás y corren al ver a Michiru los guarda espalda en la confusión los detienen pero inmediatamente se acerca Michiru para impedirlo Setsuna se mantuvo lejos

Michiru -esperen por favor son amigos-

Raye- Michiru me acaban de llamar serena y Haruka tuvieron un problema y se encuentran en casa de Amy es urgente ir luego hablaran de sus asuntos - Michiru entendió la indirecta y le dijo a Touya, Akira y Anahis que fueran a su departamento

Ya en el auto Setsuna iba adelante mientras en la parte de atrás raye hablaba con Michiru

Raye- algo raro sucedió con serena y Haruka al parecer sufrieron un cambio pero ni Seiya ni Amy quisieron decirme nada-guardando su celular

Michiru se quitaba la gabardina diciendo- eso es de preocupase por que no habrán dicho nada-

En el apartamento Amy cuidaba a serena y Seiya vigilaba a Haruka pero se sorprendió cuando esta despertó y trato de incorporarse

Seiya sujetando a Haruka- oye espera descansa nos dieron un buen susto tu y serena - Haruka se tomo el pecho pues le dolía entonces noto- que me paso - preguntándose Haruka al abrirla camisa, Seiya por reflejo giro la cabeza pero luego miro de reojo y dijo sorprendido

Seiya - pero que paso contigo Haruka -

Haruka- no se - en eso Amy entro y pregunto - ya despertó ... Haruka que sucedió - al notar la camisa abierta de su pecho corrió a abrazar a su prometido (antes a) el pobre Haruka se dolió un poco ante el abrazo

En eso sonó el timbre

Seiya - yo iré a ver quien es tu cuida Haruka oye serena ya despertó?- Amy ayudando a Haruka recostarse -no estaba aun dormida .Seiya hizo un gesto de alivio y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento

Seiya - si quien es?

Lita- soy yo Seiya; vengo con Hotaru y mina -Seiya abrió la puerta y las preguntas llovieron mina- que fue lo que sucedió?- Hotaru- y Haruka como esta?- lita-serena se encuentra bien- Seiya con una gota de sudor en la frente - calma ambos están bien aun que Haruka pues tuvo ehmmm (tosió ligeramente) un cambio - lita y Hotaru - un cambio - mina - a que te refieres Seiya - en eso un joven apuesto cabello rubio cenizo hizo presencia con el venia Amy - mina y lita gritaron - Amy que paso con Haruka- mina -que no te ibas a casar con Haruka - Amy - (señalo )je je el es Haruka -

¡!!!!QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Seiya solo se limito a cubrirse los oídos y luego Amy explico todo a sus amigas momentos después llegaron Raye, Setsuna con Michiru . Haruka había ido al baño junto con Amy en eso sonó el timbre Seiya fue a abrir nuevamente

Seiya - ha hola raye , Setsuna y como siempre bellísima Michiru pasen -- les dio un beso en la mejilla mientras regresaban del baño Amy y Haruka esta ultima topo con la mirada de Michiru, se entendieron como siempre y salieron del departamento y caminaron hasta fuera del edificio. Amy no podía observar no se atrevía siquiera a seguirlos la sala de pronto había quedado muda nadie decía nada hasta que serena hizo acto de presencia

Serena - hola chicas (mientras se apoyaba en la pared con una mano ) creo que ellas tienen mucho de que hablar a propósito Setsuna dime que viste acerca de lo ocurrido conmigo y Haruka.

Todas evitaron hablar del tema de Michiru y Haruka Amy se había quedado sentada y muy callada en la sala, Seiya entendía ahora por que estaba tan unidas su amistad en verdad debe ser grande

Continuara ...


	5. CAP5 Decisiones difíciles que tomar

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 5:Decisiones difíciles que tomar.**

**7/Agosto/2002. ** Cuando vi de nuevo a Michiru llorar no se...fue en verdad difícil

En el parque en una banca:

Michiru se sentaba y se frotaba los hombros mas por nerviosismo que por frió aun así Haruka le coloco su chaqueta, en eso Michiru noto el físico de Haruka particularmente el torso.

Michiru - pero que te sucedió (empezó a tocarlo sobre el pecho) Haruka y tu cuerpo- Haruka se sonrojo ligeramente apenas Michiru noto su color carmesí en sus mejillas, Haruka entonces le dijo bajando las manos de Michiru y las coloco en sus piernas

Haruka - Michiru .. yo ... quisiera ... disculparme por no decirte que Amy y yo; empezamos a salir desde que tu te fuiste (el rostro de Michiru no comprendía estaba segura que ella había sido la causa de que Haruka anunciara su boda con Amy) de hecho no se que paso allá arriba pues serena y yo vimos una imagen del pasado -

Michiru interrumpió no tomado atención a la segunda parte de Haruka- disculparte quieres decir que no fui yo la razón por que anunciaste tu boda y que paso a que hora pensabas decírmelo Haruka siempre .. ay no se que paso con nosotros había comunicación yo pensaba que el no llamarme era la razón de tus entrenamientos-

Haruka dio media vuelta y le dijo- de hecho el mismo día que te fuiste me anunciaron que suspenderían los entrenamientos incluso salí de la ciudad con Amy y pedí su mano a su madre- Michiru se alejo levemente solo un paso y comento con tristeza- que fue lo que paso Haruka por que no me llamaste - Haruka bajo Sus manos lentamente y agachaba su cabeza- tu acaso lo hiciste... varias veces trate de llamarte pero no estabas en el foro o salías a comer quise hacerlo antes de que llegaras pero no te logre localizarte -

Michiru solo se sentó de nuevo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran algo en ella había perdido la magia .

Mientras n el apartamento de Amy todos se preocupaban por lo sucedido a serena

Serena- Setsuna que pasara conmigo y con Haruka por que el cristal de plata nos hablo de un deseo... - Amy no ponía atención al relato y decidió salir no le agradaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero esta vez quería saber que estaban hablando Haruka y Michiru.

En el parque cuando Amy se acercaba

Haruka giro un poco mientras nuevamente Michiru se ponía de pie y le tomo por la espada rodeando su cintura quería sentir de nuevo esa magia y Haruka sintió que ella había perdido algo un murmullo sutil jugando sobre sus cabellos y ahora que sentía de nuevo a Michiru no era igual al parecer era sus forma de decir entre los dos que era el adiós de una relación llena de amor. Mas de pronto con lagrimas en los ojos y su puño derecho cerrado cual aferracion mas con resignación por tomar una decisión.

Amy- Haruka...(su voz se entrecortada) no creo necesario que te separes de Michiru por un amor de solo dos meses lo que los une a ambos es mas fuerte que dos meses de sueños (agacho un poco la cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas brotaran) pero para mi fueron muy especiales Haruka ... gracias por ese sueño de ser amada por alguien - y si valor a seguir ahí se alejo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas no quería la compasión y conociendo la velocidad de quien amaba trataba de escapar como fuera

Haruka trato de seguirla pero tropezó a pocos pasos de iniciar su persecución, por primera vez en su mente y corazón había visto como perdía algo inmensamente amado Michiru corrió a ayudarle pero Haruka no lo permitió. Michiru- Haruka déjame ayudarte -Haruka en su terquedad - no déjame alcanzarla Michiru- le reprocho al verle el tobillo- no puedes pararte ve como esta el tobillo ...(al ver que Haruka seguiría con su idea de seguir a Amy le dio el celular diciendo) toma el teléfono yo iré a seguir a Amy tu llama a las demás para que vengan por ti -- Haruka le dijo mirándole a sus ojos - quiero hablar con ella ... yo debo de hablar con ella (sus ojos por primera vez tenían lagrimas que no eran para Michiru sino eran por Amy)

Michiru - yo también debo de hablarle y tu no podrás seguirla ... perdemos tiempo estando aquí hablando- por fin Haruka comprendió que Michiru también tenia que hablar. Michiru ayudo a levantarse y sentar a Haruka en la banca cercana de ellas y Haruka solo atino a decir- creaste en mi el deseo de vivir y parte de mi vida

- un ultimo beso sello de manera especial el final de algo bello que talvez tenia que terminar. La joven violinista se decidió a seguir a Amy trata de hablar con ella era importante ahora, mientras Haruka llamaba a las chicas por que fuesen por ella.

En el metro de Tokio

Ya casi no había gente usando el tren mas una joven con unos mechones tapando sus ojos azules meditaba y recordaba su pasado antes de irse a Alemania quería nunca haber regresado a Japón

/+ FLAHS BACK+/

Era el día de graduación de la preparatoria Serena y Raye invitaron a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru; todas habían entrado a la universidad y Amy había recibido la oportunidad de seguir en Alemania sus estudios de medicina, estaban felices y su fiesta a como una despedida entre ellas al llegar las outer's llegaron si Michiru pues llego retrasada de un concierto y había insistido a Haruka para que fuese con Hotaru y Setsuna sin preocuparse de regresar. Así cuando llegaron Haruka le pidió el primer baile a Amy ya que lita y mina no dejaban de pelear por ser ellas la compañera de baile de uranus y por lo cual motivo las risas de sus compañeras presentes.

La pieza era tranquila muy intima un joven al piano amigo de Amy por cierto (Nishino Tosiuky) tocaba finamente la melodía que había escrito Amy para esa ocasión de estar con sus amigas mas nunca pensó que la bailaría y mucho menos pensar con quien lo haría; La chica era mas que un universo de mocione pues no sabia que hacer Haruka se portaba tan dulce y ella sentía perderse en la mirada y vio a un ser extraordinario y a la vez lleno de conflictos de si mismo y de alguna manera parecía resolverlos con solo hacerle sentir a Haruka que estaría allí. Amy no era la única que experimentaba un sin fin de emociones Haruka se sentía libre parecía saber que Amy la había visto sin mascara en ese baile; mas pronto acabo la magia ya que Michiru llegaría unos minutos después, así paso la fiesta Amy bailaba con Nishino, con Darien, con Andréu pero ya no con Haruka

/FIN DE FLSH BACK/

Una voz a lo lejos la volvió a su realidad interfono: hola muy bunas noche El metro de Tokio agradece su preferencia, esta la ultima parada de esta línea favor de descender

La chica se había puesto de pie y salio lentamente del vagón su mente estaba llena de preguntas, su corazón lleno de dolor ella misma sabia de que Haruka estaba ligada desde tiempo pasado n Michiru, pero creía que el sueño podría ser realidad caminaba por los andes y se dirigía a la salida. Demasiado tarde para una chica andar sola por las calles no se había percatado se encontraba cerca del bar donde Nishino tocaba pero no se atrevió a entrar .. escucho unos pasos corriendo hacia ella no miro muy bien por la oscuridad de la noche y también se hecho a correr.

Mientras en el parque Haruka empezaba a desesperarse un luz deslumbro sus ojos era el auto de Rei que venia acompañada de Nicolás

Raye-- que sucedió Haruka por que no puedes camina? - mientras tomaba del brazo a Haruka y Nicolás hacia lo mismo; Haruka respondió - Amy nos vio a mi y Michiru despidiéndonos y abrazándonos por que terminamos pero no dijo nada solo se despidió y se fue corriendo no dio tiempo de decir que hacíamos.-

Raye- vaya Amy la que siempre espera una explicación…ahora se parece a la tonta de Serena..

Nadie había encontrado a Amy esa noche, pues la había pasado con Kimberly ( vean el capitulo de castor y Pólux en la primera etapa de Sailor moon ) no tenia ganas de ver a nadie para su fortuna sus cosas no había llegado de Alemania pues tenia pensado regresar. Tomaría el siguiente vuelo solo se daría una ducha y luego….volver a empezar espero llegar temprano al baño publico pero tengo que comprar también ropa …. En fin todo pasara cuando me halla marchado sonrió con timidez a si misma esperando un mejor camino, mas al salir tropezó con Nadeshiko su amiga de la cafetería quien la acompañó a comprar la ropa; creyendo que era su viaje de bodas

Nadeshiko - mira Amy que tal el modelito no crees que le guste a tu futuro dueño - mientras mostraba un sutil vestido gris de entalle delgado algo en verdad muy atractivo . Amy disimuló su tristeza y accedió a comprarlo aun tal vez no lo usaría - si creo que le encantara sabes quizás regrese a Alemania cuando quieras llamarme - Nadeshiko contesto mirando otro vestido - regresas a Alemania OK tu numero sigue siendo el mismo? - Amy- si cuando quieras ya sabes - después de unos minutos se despidieron en la puerta del centro departamental Amy tomo un taxi para los baños y de ahí al aeropuerto Nadeshiko camino hacia su trabajo tenia medio turno.

Los chicos habían pasado la noche en el departamento de Amy esperando su regreso, que nunca ocurrió, empezándose a preocupar salieron todos para buscarla Serena y Seiya , Mina y Lita, Raye y Nicolás, Michiru por un lado y Haruka iría con Setsuna, buscándola en la universidad en casa de su mama con vecinos en los laboratorios privados de universidades, y en ningún lado aparecía. Mina y Lita se detuvieron en la Av. 10 para tomar una soda estaba haciendo calor y había buscado toda la mañana y parte del medio día entrando Lita reconoció a la chica saludándola - hola Nadeshiko como estas …nos podrías vender dos sodas - Nadeshiko volteo y afirmo - por supuesto Lita … sabes (mientras colocaba enfrente de ella ambas sodas) pensé que venias con Amy pues fuimos de compras en la mañana - Mina no pudo evitar sacar un chorro de bebida por su boca cuando escucharon que Nadeshiko había visto a Amy y golpeo la barra preguntado efusivamente junto con Lita - vistes a Amy en la mañana donde? sabes donde se quedo? O donde podrás verla?- Nadeshiko contesto sonriendo y con una gota de sudor si por supuesto dijo que se iría a Alemania paro será después de su boda…supongo- ambas (lita y mina) - SSSEE VAA A L E M A N I A -Lita miro a mina diciendo - hay que avisar a los demás - mina reprocho-pero aun no sabemos donde anda Amy - lita- hablemos con los demás para hacer dos grupos un buscar a Amy y los otros al aeropuerto - mina miro a Nadeshiko - sabes donde se quedo Amy, Nas - la ultima contesto consternada - no de hecho solo la encontré en el centro departamental ..pero que sucede? - mina y lita se levantaron corriendo alcanzando a decir- solo es una emergencia.

Por medio del intercomunicador lita informo a los demás lo que les había contado Nadeshiko pero no encontró a Haruka .

En el aeropuerto:

Amy llevaba poco equipaje miraba hacia las pistas esperando el llamado de su vuelo en eso una voz conocida le hablo a su espalda - no vas a dejar a Haruka plantado verdad?- Amy giro media vuelta y vio a Michiru era raro el dolor la consumía por dentro pero lograba contener las lagrimas pues sabia del vinculo entre neptuno y uranus - puedes ocupar mi puesto no hay problema- con una leve sonrisa, Michiru le comento- por que huyes no dejaste que Haruka o yo te explicáramos la situación - Amy agacho la cabeza- la siluetas explicaban muy claro todo -Michiru - pues mal entendiste Haruka y yo terminamos en ese momento y nos abrazamos fue todo - Amy levanto la cabeza con una lagrima diciendo - que terminaron - Michiru - si solo teníamos que hablar y …bueno es raro en ti … salir así sin esperar una explicación- Amy- soy una tonta ..(Miro a Michiru) gracias Michiru..- Michiru abrazo a Amy diciéndole - no tienes por que decir eso lo nuestro fue una etapa de otra vida ..sabes yo también estoy enamorada su nombre es Touya - Amy miro solo sayo - te puedo pedir un favor solo para hacerla de emoción cuando vengas las chicas aquí- Michiru por supuesto-

Amy le pidió a Michiru que en cuanto llegaran los demás les dijese que no pudo convencerla de quedarse y que se había marchado a Alemania. Así cuando llegaron Haruka solo dijo -- QQQQQUUUUUEEEE SE FUE -

Continuara ….


	6. CAP 6 FINAL

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan **

**Capitulo 6:Sorpresas y Premios**

**8/Agosto/2002. ** Todo empezaba a tomar su camino como lo conocemos

Raye- Haruka calmate .. lo que tenemos que hacer es localizar a Amy en Alemania - Michiru interrumpió- a mi me dijo Amy que regresaría …pues le conté lo sucedido y dijo que era una emergencia lo que había pasado por eso no regreso…(colocando sus manos en la cintura ) acaso no le llamaron a su celular( miro a todos con sorna) -- todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la tranquilidad de Michiru, Setsuna le dijo- estas segura Michiru -Michiru contesto muy tranquila - por supuesto oye Haruka todo estará bien Amy me pidió que le enviara algo de su Dpto. Me acompañas para empacarlo… y le tomo del brazo - la aludida se quedo con un signo de interrogación conociendo a Michiru se traía algo entre manos pero por su preocupación por Amy no decidió objetar la forma de ser llevada, en eso mina dice con todo sarcasmo- se ve como la va a extrañar he- lita le dio un codazo- cállate mina no es el momento - Seiya agrego - me pregunto que sorpresa le tiene Michiru a Haruka -- serena miro pasar a sus amigos y encogiendo los hombros y contestando en voz baja - no se … siempre han sido así -- Seiya la miro un instante - bueno creo que nosotros debemos retirarnos también no crees (miro a los demás ) no creen chicos -- todos afirmaron y se fueron retirando cada un o a sus casas esperando que Haruka estuviera bien.

En el Dpto. De Amy unos momentos más tarde:

La puerta se abre entrando Haruka y Michiru, en eso de acuerdo al plan Michiru tenia que salir al pasillo a recibir una llamada de su celular- me esperas un segundo tengo que tomar la llamada-- Haruka que raro no escuché que sonara su celular …debe ser vibratorio ahora.. se dirigió a la cocina tenia hambre y vio que había dos casos sobre la estufa encendida se quedo sorprendida esperando que los chicos lo hubieran dejado así mas de pronto sitio unas manos a la altura de su cintura trato de girarse pero no lo dejaron y escuchó una sutil voz e inmediatamente identifico al esa persona-lamento haberme ido si esperar una explicación me dejar llevar… por primera vez me deje llevar por los sentimientos -- Michiru que se había quedado a fuera del departamento miro complacida y se retiro al su Dpto. ºº Ho se me olvido Touya y Akira ºº salio corriendo para verlos no se había comunicado con ellos desde el día anterior y seguramente estarían preocupados.

En el interior del departamento Mizuno:

Haruka se había dado media vuelta diciéndole- no tienes por que disculparte ...(tomando su rostro ) tu me habías dicho que tenia que hablar con Michiru antes de iniciar nuestra relación - la beso suavemente como un murmullo y luego le dijo al oído-- aun te quieres casar conmigo -un par de lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Amy que se limito a contestar un si efusivo y a besarla apasionadamente parecía que su corazón no cabía de alegría.

Serena acababa de llegar a su casa acompañada de Seiya -- quieres pasar a tomar una taza de te Seiya - Seiya miro por un momento -espera no que tienes novio -ella le contesto con cierta coquetería - Darien y yo rompimos acaso no lo recuerdas por el momento no tengo compromiso - se había dado cuenta que todo puede cambiar hasta en ellos. Seiya contesto contento por dentro pero disimulando por fuera-claro pero siempre y cuando tu no lo prepares - serena lo tomo de la mano y le dijo sonriendo - eres un grosero…ahora apropósito yo haré el te-

**4 de septiembre **

En departamento de Haruka :

Se veía al espejo esperando que el corbatín se quedara en la posición correcta, siempre había conseguido tenerla perfecta cuando salía con Michiru pues se sentía segura y sin nervios; ahora era una un manojo de nervios por Selene estaba apunto de casarse. Se oyó una voz conocida entrando a la habitación - calmate yo te ayudare - Haruka giro media vuelta y las manos de su amiga (ahora le ayudaron) -gracias Michiru no se por que ando ahora tan torpe - ella se contesto con su ultima señal de coquetería - acaso te estas arrepintiendo Haruka … por que ahora yo estoy comprometida y no tan fácilmente te daría el si (en tono de burla)-Haruka le tomo las manos besándoselas -gracias por quererme así … lo tomare en cuenta- Michiru miro su reloj y dijo sorprendida- mira Haruka que hora es …vamos llegar tarde a tu boda- la tomo de la muñeca y ambos agarraron algunas bolsas y salieron disparados a la catedral.

En la catedral:

Serena llegaba corriendo junto con Seiya (como de costumbre se llegan patinando) serena disculpándose con raye y las demás - los siento chicas por la tardanza - Seiya agrego inclinado y jadeando un poco - si serena no se decidía en el regalo - serena contesto con un sutil codazo - lita tratando de cambiar - parece que Amy se retraso …- a lo que mina agrego - por novia no te preocupes yo me apunto con Haruka-- Raye le dijo molesta -- cállate mina no sabes lo que dices- en esos momentos aparición un lincon blanco con la novia a bordo de el, al bajar Amy lucia un sencillo vestido sin mangas de tirantes con escote sutilmente provocativo por la espalda liso excepto por un bordado de pequeñas flores a su costado izquierdo una diadema con el velo colocado frente a su rostro, un ramo natural de rosas blancas y una gargantilla formada por diamantes blancos y azules en forma de diamantes. Escoltada por su padre que nadie conocía un hombre robusto de barba con los mismo ojos calidos de Amy, Las chicas se acercaron para saludarla y presentarse a su padre. Las campanas de la catedral llamaban a misa esperando por dos vidas unir (que ridiculez se me ocurrió) quien entregaría a Haruka … si no Michiru como si única familia junto con Hotaru y Setsuna, del lado de Amy se podría decir que ésta vez tenia padres pues casi no les veía y menos juntos. Unos minutos pasaron mientras llegaba el momento de los anillos, el si acepto y todo iniciaba.

Ya en la recepción todos estaban felices en la mesa de Michiru, Touya tomo su mano de repente diciendo- quieres casarte conmigo?- con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no tenia palabras para decir que si pero sus lagrimas que empezaba a brotar dieron la respuesta abrazando a Touya- si (sigh) - Haruka y Amy saludaban a sus amistades esperando que fueran bien atendidos y llegaron a la mesa de serena y Seiya diciendo - como se la están pasando los dos(tomo del hombro Haruka a Seiya) espero que bien- Seiya contesto con coquetería - muy bien solo que no se donde están los demás …espero que cuando nos casemos yo y el bombón este de así de divertida la fiesta- Amy agrego-- de eso puedes estar seguro serena tiene ese don para hacer las fiesta divertida - serena contesto algo molesta al ultimo comentario- insinúas que yo doy risa Amy - la aludida un poco nerviosa contesto al reto - por supuesto que no pero (ya mas calmada) eres nuestra mejor amiga y creo que tu eres nuestra felicidad en persona - serena casi lloraba así que abrazo a Amy diciendo-- gracias Amy - después de algunas horas de celebración llego el momento de aventar el ramo todas las amigas de Amy se colocaron atrás de ella esperando ser la afortunada que lo atrapase cuando Amy lo avienta cae el la cabeza de serena todas la demás la felicitaron hasta mina que hacia pucheros por no haberlo atrapado. Seiya se acerco a serena para decirle - si aceptas ahora casarte conmigo no solo prometo amarte prometo protegerte y nunca lastimarte - serena no sabia que contestar - Seiya yo…te - fue interrumpida por alguien a su espalda- serena podemos hablar - serena giro y era Darien - Darien tu aquí - esta vez Seiya estaba dispuesto a luchar así que pidió la respuesta de serena en ese momento- yo entenderé el motivo de tu respuesta solo que quiero que me contestes ahora - mirándola a los ojos Seiya esperaba serena había visto que Haruka había cambiado sus destino y ella realmente deseaba seguir con Seiya pero Darien decidió contestar- acepto Seiya …. (Lo miro a los ojos ) acepto casarme contigo - y miro a Darien que no sabia que hacer - lo siento Darien no creo que tengamos que hablar (tomo del brazo a Seiya diciendo ) estoy comprometida y mi prometido y yo tenemos que empezar a hablar de boda - Darien se quedo perplejo mirando como se retiraba serena y Seiya, trato de hablar pero se detuvo comprendió que todo puede cambiar (en su mano tenia la revista donde salían Haruka y Amy ) cerca de el Setsuna se acerco - Darien te encuentras bien-- Darien contesto con la cabeza en forma negativa y Setsuna lo llevo afuera de la recepción para invitarle un café tenia que ayudarlo.

Dentro de la fiesta todos ya había aclaro sus dudas emocionales Amy y Haruka no podía dejar de mirarse radiaban alegría felicidad se tomaban de la mano para bailar y no parecía que quisiesen separarse, Michiru y Touya en su respectiva forma parecían hablar cuando bailaban, y finalmente serena se había decidido tenia a su lado el hombre al que amaba y con el que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Dicho trio de parejas pensó: **" Tal Vez Cada Vida Es Diferente…Hay Oportunidad De Cambiar y Ser Felies".**

_Los reclamos mejor por mail: _


	7. epilogo

**Cuando el cielo y el mar se separan El Futuro**

_Lo que es saber del tiempo:_

23 de enero del 2011 en un accidente automovilístico fallecieron Michiru y su esposo. Sus hijos Nerea y Poseidón quedaron huérfanos al cuidado de Hotaru como su tía, el reino se vistió de luto por la trágica perdida de Lady Neptuno y Lord Mird, no solo dejo un vacío entre líneas de defensa si no también entre Amy y yo ella nos reunió y ahora partía dejando un inmenso espacio

Tokio de cristal año 2016:

Haruka se levanto tarde por ayudar a Minoru a estudiar para su examen de ingreso a la secundaria, aparte Setsuna que había viajado del pasado para visitarlos se acababa de retirar. Se vistió y salio para encontrarse con la Neoreina tenia asuntos de estado que atender noto algo raro en el desayuno vio los periódicos a su mano derecha y leyó en lo encabezados periódico "**Michiru Kaioh Ofrece Por Primera Vez 20 Conciertos En Auditorio De La Bahía De Tokio**" serán 39 conciertos los que ofrecerá en todo Japón : decía los subtítulos. Haruka dejo escapar un sonoro - ¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE Michiru esta ….. (ya con voz baja) este debe de ser un periódico de hace cinco años (bajo la vista para ver la fecha y sus ojos se abrieron mas y mas, balbuceando pues no podía cree lo que leía) - el periódico es de hoy …pero que esta pasando - miro a su alrededor noto que estaba solo termino sus alimentos y se fue hacia el salón de juntas y al abrir la puesta en la mesa en la silla principal La Neoreina y El Rey Seiya (izquierda a derecha) Lady Mercury, Lady Júpiter, Lady Saturn y Lady Siren (que venia de visita). Del otro lado (de derecha a izquierda) Lady Venus, Lady Mars, Lord Mird y Lady Neptune- QUE SUCEDE - se puso pálido casi se caía Mercury alcanzo a levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a su esposo diciéndole- te encuentras bien Haruka -la miro un momento contestando afirmativamente con la cabeza, a sus espaldas entraba Lady Plut con las princesas - vaya lord uranus tu no cambias - se levanto la neo reina serena diciendo - ven Haruka tengo que hablarte- todos se pusieron de pie al notar que la soberana se retiraba, las princesas se fueron con su padre . En la sala adjunta Haruka la Neoreina y Lady Plut hablaban, lady Plut - recuerdas que acabo de venir del pasado Haruka - Haruka afirmo con la cabeza y la reina interrumpió sutilmente- de hecho yo le pedí a Sailor Plut que interviniera en la muerte de lady Neptune, pues lo creí correcto perder a un ser querido tan pronto .. Bueno Seiya es quien lo ignora pues creo que se hubiera opuesto.

Haruka pensó un momento y miro a Plut y le agradeció en silencio. Le agradaba la idea de ver a Michiru.

10 años después

Una boda se celebraba en palacio todo era belleza felicidad desbordante, lo que un día paria tener fin se reencontraba y daba un nuevo inicio: Minoru y Nerea una amistad pasó a algo más, todos reunidos para la primera boda después de la de Lady Saturn, las familias reales de cada planeta llegaban y era obvio que Neptuno, Urano, mercurio y saturno; fueran los mas felices:

La familia del novio:

Lady Mercury, Lord uranus sus hijos: Calixto, Miranda y el novio Minoru (ojo Calixto es chica)

La familia de la novia:

Lady Neptune, Lord Mird sus hijos Poseidón Kraken y la novia Nerea.

inners

La familia de Marte:

Lady Mars, Lord Ares (Nicolás) sus hijas: Arlin y Sahara.

La familia de Venus

Lady Venus, Lord Maker (Taiki) su hijos: Adonis, Mime

La familia de Júpiter:

Lady Júpiter, Lord Healer (Yaten) su hija: Almatea (comprometida con Mime)

Outers

La familia de saturno:

Lady Saturn, Lord Titán su hijo: Leviatán

La familia de plutón:

Lady Plut, Lord Endimión ( claro Darien busco consuelo) sus hijas. Charon y Era.

Viejos amigos como Molly y Kevin, Andrew y Wanda, y por supuesto los soberanos de Tokio de cristal La Neoreina Serena El Rey Seiya y las pequeñas princesas Rene (serena) y Chibichibi ( Sailor cosmos).

Pareciera que al final de alguna manera Urano y Neptuno seguirían ligados.

NOTA de la autora: no se me ocurrió nada mejor en estos días esperando que las reclamaciones no sea demasiadas.

Atte. Tenoh Alx


End file.
